


Loafin' Around

by perniciousLizard



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Post-Neutral Route - Exiled Queen Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 13:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6521689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perniciousLizard/pseuds/perniciousLizard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans and Papyrus move into the Ruins with Toriel.  For the first time in a long time, she isn't lonely, but not every change is for the better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loafin' Around

**Author's Note:**

> This was from the prompt "housework" for Sans/Toriel.

Toriel had almost forgotten what it felt like to not be lonely.  

The smaller monsters who lived in the Ruins were always a little uncomfortable around her.  They did not want to be friends.  The spiders seemed afraid of her, like she might trample on them carelessly.  

The human child had passed through like a tornado.  She had heard that they left destruction in their path, and then disappeared.  The monsters of the Underground were left to clean up the mess.  The human souls her ex-husband had taken were gone and she was unwanted outside her Ruins.

At least she had not returned alone.  

She had worried, at first, about Papyrus.  He did not have the same sense of humor that had made her and Sans such fast friends.  He had seemed to be everywhere, in everything– “cooking” in her kitchen,   patrolling the Ruins, reworking puzzles, and yelling outside his brother’s bedroom door before Sans moved into her room.  She could not take two steps without either seeing him or some sign of him.  

Papyrus was a storm in her life like the child had been, one that upended her life.  But she should not have worried because he was a  _delight_. It was difficult to be sad, or lonely, or bored with someone like Papyrus to keep her company. 

Her worries about Sans had been very different than the ones about his brother.  What if the connection they had felt through a door disappeared when they were face to face?  That connection did change, but of _course_ it did.  How could it not?  Seeing his face every morning, making up new jokes to tell him, and getting to watch his delighted response – she had not felt such a strong connection to another monster in more years than she wanted to count. 

However, he was also like a tornado.  Not quite so destructive as the human child, and nowhere near as energetic as his brother.  He was a trash tornado who left garbage wherever he went, crumbs in their bed, socks on the floor, and he _did not clean up any of it._

Papyrus was a blessed gift.  He vacuumed regularly and would spontaneously take on larger projects like reorganizing her pantry.  He did the dishes, unprompted.  

Sans left _crumbs_ in the _bed._

At first, she did not want to mention it.  She was so happy, just having people around.  And when things turned romantic, in the flush of a new relationship, how could you mention that you had moved the same sock out of the living room six times that week?  Sans did not even wear socks.  

She started out asking politely.  Sans agreed easily to do the task she asked, and then just did not do it.  Or he would start it and nod off and it would never be finished.  She mentioned this to Papyrus.  Papyrus had said “I KNOW!!!!!!!!!!” and had thrown his arms up in frustration.

Toriel started to get angry.  Her kindness was being taken advantage of.  It would be one thing if Sans was a child who did not know better, but he very much was _not_ a child.  

How could you _sleep_ when there were _crumbs in the bed_?  It got in your fur!

Sans could sleep anywhere, at any time, no matter what was happening.  One day she was vacuuming, pushed it behind her chair, and hit something. Sans was asleep there, on the floor.  The noise did not wake him.  She took out the upholstery attachment and went over him once with it, and he finally woke up.

“hey, tori,” he said, yawning.   

“Sans,” she said.  She switched off the vacuum.  "I must say something."

"ok.”

“I love you deeply,” she continued.  "That is not something that will change."

"thanks.  ditto?” He was starting to look worried.  Good.

“So I really do not want to say this about you.”

“so, uh, don’t?”  

“Sans,” she said.  "You are a complete mess.  I do not want to have to clean after you all the time.  I am not supposed to be your mother.  You sleep in my bed.  There are _crumbs_ in our _bed_."  She frowned.  He was grinning at her, blankly, and she could not tell if he was even listening.  "You really…you really _suck_.”  She switched the vacuum back on in an exaggerated gesture, ran the attachment over his now bemused expression, and went back to work.  

She found him a little while later in bed, eating a piece of bread with ketchup slathered on it.  She rolled her eyes, but got in with him and opened up her book.  It might not be fair to her, but having someone around was still nicer than not having him around, even if they were a _slob_.

He got up with his plate and brushed the crumbs off the sheets.  "guess i should quit loafin’ around, tori," he said.  

Because he had been eating bread!  The bed shook with her laughter.  

"Sans, I do _knead_ you to help a little,” she said.  

“i usually just _roll_ with it but i should at _yeast_ clean up after myself.”  

“It is really starting to get a _rise_ out of me,” she admitted.  

“tori,” Sans said.  "i loaf you." 

"Ditto,” she said.  


End file.
